Unconstrained
by SuperMint
Summary: Chapter 1-Elsa has found love in the form of Freya, the castle farrier. After some time together she can't ignore the desires stirring inside any more than she could ever quell the storm. A little bonus for Becoming Free. Chocolate: Sweet treats can make the bedroom even more fun...
1. Chapter 1

What's this? A smutty ficlet/semi deleted scene from Becoming Free? Oh my.

Freya and Elsa, you get some more detail as to what their first time was like. Please rate and review and I hope this isn't too lemony. Most smut I write is more bondage kink (I just love writing about tying up and strapping down and mmm...) than actualy discriptive of doing-the-do as it were.

The first little bit is a slight perspective twist on Chapter 16 of Becoming Free. While this is not exactly vital reading for my earlier story and this fic can be read for the content over the plot (*wink*) if you have read Becoming Free you'll know who this Freya is and why she gets to get with Elsa.

* * *

Every night the Queen and the farrier would steal away to skate upon their personal rink in the stable yard. Races, games, showing off and dancing together. Stealing kisses and embraces before real life snuck back in and parted them for a while. Tonight was no different to any other as they danced.

Freya was holding Elsa so close; she could feel the chill of her skin and smell the peculiar scent of chocolate, fancy soap and the smell after rain that clung to Elsa. Not satisfied with the close proximity, wanting to become closer still, Freya started a spin and Elsa grabbed tighter around her. Daringly she rested helping hand from behind at the small of her back. "Still with me?" Freya breathed into her partner's ear.

"I can keep up." Elsa said in mock affront. "Whoop!" she shouted when Freya dropped her into a surprise dip. A cover to drop the hand at the small of Elsa's back, Freya slid it further down and rested tentatively over a buttock. Elsa quirked an eyebrow and slid her hand to brush the farrier's belt. "That was a mean trick." She said as she leant into Freya and the dance became a simple synchronized glide across the ice.

"It worked out well for me." Freya grinned, sliding them to a halt and stealing a kiss. Elsa nestled against her muscular frame and the heat within her grew. She moaned into the mouth that she had trapped and traced Elsa's spine with a caress. Her partner lost balance, breaking the kiss. She pushed her hand out to keep upright and grabbed onto the belt again. Freya looked at the slender fingers and surprised herself to be wishing them beyond that boundary of leather and fabric.

Panting, blushing, Elsa looked up into Freya's emerald eyes. She was surprised to see the desire mirrored in blue. "Bedroom. Now." Elsa whispered out, dragging herself up on Freya's shirt. The farrier was surprised that Elsa was being so forward.

Things were obviously not proceeding fast enough for Elsa. With a blast of her magic she shoved them across the ice and into the door to Freya's home.

"Are you sure?" Freya said in a low, rough voice.

"As I have ever been about anything." Elsa finished with a kiss, grasping the door handle and hurrying it open. Over the threshold was somewhere her partner had never been but Freya didn't let them linger. She shed her skates quickly loosing the straps so they would drop. She picked up Elsa and carried her through the simple apartment to the sparsely furnished bedroom, their lips rarely parting from every form of kiss they could land.

Moonlight dimly lit the bedroom; it managed to make the simply furnished space look a little more attractive. Freya was acutely aware that right now in her company, pressed against her and kissing her senseless was an honest to goodness Queen. Their progress through the room was halted when they bumped against the bed and Freya couldn't think how to continue.

Elsa had no such misgivings it seemed, her fingers danced down the farrier's waistcoat and shirt, tugging buttons undone and pulling the garments free. Before Freya could act the pale digits were working on her belt.

"This is hardly fair." Freya managed to utter, whispering into Elsa's ear and taking a nibble of the soft lobe. The response was a yearning moan and both women felt heat bonce through them.

"I can live with it." Elsa said as a caressing pair of hands traced her slight curves. Freya was about to object again but tiny beads of water began to gather on her hands as the Snow Queen let her ice dress melt. A perfectly formed eyebrow quirked in teasing response when green met blue and Freya sped up, kicking her feet free from their boots as she worked to remove the last traces of frosty clothing. Elsa had her trous down quickly and when she stood they both realised that their only garments now were of a much more private nature.

Ice blue eyes roved over the somewhat plain vest and knickerbockers Freya had elected to wear that day, the vest clinging tightly to toned abdomen and generous breasts so often concealed beneath loose shirts and waistcoats. For her part Freya was drinking in the sight of Elsa in only lacy top and briefs. The delicate fabric suited to the graceful, slight woman. 'Even virtually undressed she looks so much grander than me.' The farrier thought.

Under the inspection Elsa drew her arms over modest breasts and midriff. Not quite shrinking back but still concealing. Freya moved at last, taking the arms gently and placing Elsa's arms down to her hips. "Now what-" Elsa started to say but she was moved and suddenly they were on the bed with a kiss delving into her mouth.

Her hands were free though, they plucked at the ties of Freya's vest, brushing the ridges of her spine. Realising her intent, Freya drew back and pulled off the garment and sent the knickerbockers with their partner. Now the taller, broader woman was kneeling above Elsa completely revealed and bathed in moonlight. Elsa swept her eyes up the toned form and felt her chin drop. "Freya… You're a goddess." Elsa breathed.

Anna hadn't been the only one to appreciate art. Her elder sister had often delved into the library, deep into the illustrated tomes of Classical Greek literature. Freya, like this, was comparable to the renaissance depictions of Artemis, Iris or Athena that had given a teenaged Elsa little sparks of confusing lightning in her middle. With a timid hand she reached out to caress the lightly defined abdominal muscles. The sparks in her stomach were certainly explained away by _this_.

"I think we're forgetting something." Freya teased, leaning down to pluck the thin lace from between her and Elsa's milk-pale skin. It wasn't too much of a struggle for Elsa to remove them while keeping her eyes firmly on Freya. When the toursolette and briefs were dropped to the floor and green eyes were examining her Elsa blushed.

"If I'm a goddess what does that make you?" Freya leaned down closer to whisper into Elsa's ear. The ice blue eyes looked away shyly when a slightly calloused hand traced her modest bust from shoulder to shoulder. Elsa knew her partner was better endowed, different lifestyles had developed different figures after all and she felt herself a let-down in that respect.

"I'm not sure." Elsa mumbled, heated lips kissed hungrily at her neck as a thumb smoothed circles around the soft skin of her breast. Unsure of how to proceed, still only getting the hang of hugging, Elsa put out a tentative hand. Her desire was warring with concern over getting things right but the thumb on her breast pressing down on her sensitive nipple decided it and she finally touched the soft globe of flesh before her.

Slightly unsure still Elsa just enjoyed the feel, she'd certainly experienced the softness of her partners breasts before, pressed against her on the ice as they danced or leaning in to rest in Freya's comforting embrace. Not to mention where their more passionate kisses led. This was the first time unclothed however.

"You know, I'm not really sure of exactly how to go about this either." Freya said with a slight hum of merriment, picking up on her partner's lack of certainty, drawing back to look at Elsa with a spark in her eyes. "Only what some rather interesting dreams have been displaying of late."

Elsa blushed, recalling some of the imaginings that had spurred her demand on the ice. The soft breast in her grip was becoming wonderfully familiar, distracting her from feeling out of her depth at least; she focused on Freya's collar-bone next, now tantalisingly close to her. She lifted her head and kissed the defined line in the strong shoulders, tracing it with her tongue. "I have a few ideas too." She teased as Freya groaned and massaged the soft skin of her partner.

Losing her balance the farrier dropped down, it would have been awkward had Elsa not suddenly found a breast pressed into her face and decided to take a taste. "Elsaa…" Freya groaned. Her hands slid down the lithe form beneath her and squeezed at the smooth hips they reached. Cool fingertips traced along her skin and upon reaching her hips guided Freya to move downwards; they were soon face to face, still pressed skin to skin. Heat bloomed between them.

"I love you." Elsa whispered, pressing her forehead to Freya's and kissing her. The calloused fingertips on one of her thighs moved once more across her skin and dipped between her legs, smoothing her thigh, Elsa gasped at the contact and Freya paused.

"Els?" Freya questioned, for permission or checking Elsa couldn't say or care.

"Don't stop." She backed up the request by running her thumb from Freya's collar-bone to her navel, resting the digit in the dimpled spot and splaying her hand, fingertips brushing low.

Two fingers slipped along, tracing the line of heat that was fast becoming Elsa's focus besides Freya. "I was worried about a frosty reception then." Freya teased with her words and her fingers; Elsa was fast deciding it was fine as she writhed at the contact and bit her lip to stifle a moan. It wasn't like she would be able to form a coherent protest.

As in their games on the ice though, the Snow Queen wasn't to be outdone, she slid her hand from the toned stomach, down to the line of wet heat she felt pressing against her. Matching Freya move for move, where Freya she touched upon Freya, kiss for kiss, caress for caress. Freya arched up as one seeking finger hit a bump of different texture hidden where a delicate touch sought, when Freya reciprocated Elsa saw stars a moment. "Gods, Els..."

"Thinking the same of you." Elsa breathed, capturing another kiss and curling her fingers inwards. Freya slipped slightly and moved to reposition herself, her leg brushed against Elsa, the contact made her gasp and lift her own leg, the pale thigh coming into contact with Freya.

"Got an idea..." Freya mumbled, running herself up Elsa's leg until her thigh rubbed against the prone woman. Elsa saw sparks and gasped out.

"Good idea." Elsa sighed pushed her thigh upwards and got a pleasing sound from Freya. The competition had turned to dance, like the many nights they had spent upon the ice. Their gasps and moans mingled together.

Lips captured hers in another long and lingering kiss and Elsa moaned deeply, the warmth in her belly growing and coiling itself tighter and tighter. She reached a hand up and grabbed at a strong shoulder, to hold Freya closer. "Okay?" Freya whispered out, not stopping her ministrations to her partner. Elsa snaked a hand down to smooth the toned abdomen pressing against her slim middle.

"It is all so warm... I never thought I would feel warm like this." Elsa arched herself against Freya. Euphoria was pushing at the edges of her mind and she looked up to see Freya's eyes unfocused.

"Elsa..." She breathed making one final movement and verbal coherence between them was lost amongst the waves of warmth and bliss.

"Yes..." Elsa hissed out and squeezed the shoulder in her grasp; the hot coil within her had unwound and was flooding her every inch with pleasurable elation. Damp black curls tickled her chin and a blossom of pain at her neck indicated a bite had been more forceful. The sting mixed well with the pleasure.

For her part Freya felt as if flying, lying atop her lover as the climactic heat echoed from her toes to the roots of her hair. Elsa squeezed her shoulder with a hard pinch and Freya couldn't hold onto the lascivious groan at how good it felt.

They both came from their highs in little pants and gasps and plucks at the now sweaty skin of their partner. "Didn't know you could do that." Freya mumbled into Elsa's collarbone, taking a swipe with her tongue to pick up a taste of sweat instead of the usual cold sensation of her skin.

"What?" Elsa was drinking in the scent of her partner, subtly different now after this activity.

"Sweat." Freya grinned, Elsa could feel the smile against her skin.

"Queen's do not sweat, they glow." Elsa said, dropping her arms around Freya, now feeling tired despite the buzz of euphoria about them.

"Okay. Glowing. Gorgeous." Freya slumped, half onto the mattress and half straddling Elsa, her energy was fleeing. "So we did that then."

"Yes." Elsa said, awe in her voice as she realised just what had transpired, an activity she had never even entertained in her thoughts while growing up. Too much risk with her powers, her powers that had been utterly silent thus far. "Love thaws?" She giggled drowsily.

"Mmm, making love must really thaw then." Freya kissed a pale cheek that was so much closer than it had ever been before. Elsa mumbled something before her breathing turned to her rhythm of slumber. Freya pulled the blanket over them and gently hugged Elsa closer, to sleep with her in her arms. She couldn't really work up any care to propriety or being found out, that was a problem for tomorrow.

She took one last look at the pale, peaceful face of her partner before settling down to sleep.

* * *

I sometimes threaten, when work is stressful, that I will pack it all in and write erotic fiction.

Should I give up the day job or stick too it eh?


	2. Chocolate

Slot this one where you think it would fit best. It was an idea I had one day.

* * *

Freya stood at the preparation table in the kitchen, checking the sheet of paper against the array of items in front of her. "Fondue pot and stand, the oil dish and oil for heating, the chocolate pieces, a jar of honey, a crock of cream and the little bag of spices. Hmm…" She ran down the list, "Oh yes, and the spoon." The wooden spoon was under the bag of chocolate she had liberated from the stores. It had taken some seeking to get all the spices but the note accompanying the recipe said it was well worth the effort.

The stove was still lit to keep the coco pot warm; she selected a pan and placed it on the hob. Following the instructions she prepared the mixture and soon a delightful aroma began to drift from the cooking pot. Giving it time to get warmer to last the trip, Freya decanted it into the fondue pot and covered it against spills.

It didn't take long to reach their room as full of anticipation as she was. There was a table near the bed that Freya had set aside for this plan, the fondue kit was easy to set-up and the burner was soon keeping the chocolate mixture hot. That task completed she had a quick wash in the tub, now all she needed to do was lie in wait for Elsa.

Positioning herself just so, Freya ran her last mental checklist. Anna had been non-too subtly dissuaded from visiting or delaying Elsa. Gerda had been tipped off to keep the staff from the royal chambers and Kai had been put to task at getting the Queen to finish her work for the evening in mere moments by the time showing on the clock.

The lights were low, the chocolate mix was warm and wafting delightful scents around the room, the air was a little cool across her bare skin. Freya was getting impatient when the door handle depressed and the leaf swung in. Elsa entered; her head low from the long day of working to have her birthday free, she pushed the door closed with her eyes down, Freya kept quiet and watched.

First Elsa noticed the scent of the chocolate, then the light of the burner. Her gaze trailed across the room and alighted on the bed. "Happy Birthday." Freya winked with a grin.

Elsa's mouth dropped open as she saw her partner lying, utterly naked, on the bed. With a pot of warm chocolate.

For her birthday.

Tired synapses fizzed into life, energised by uncomplicated lust and directed by a particular fantasy that had come about after an innocent enough occurrence. She had kissed away a smudge of chocolate from Freya's cheek once, the sensation and flavour had set heated sections of her mind mulling over where else it would be fun to collect chocolate from.

It looked like Freya didn't want to disappoint.

Elsa had shut the door, locked it and was half undressed and halfway across the room before she really realised. "Wow." She exhaled.

"I was worried I had broken you." Freya teased from the bed, she had her arms folded but was moving them ever so slightly and more than a little pleased with the attention it was getting.

"I am possibly only functioning on base desire." Elsa had by this point entirely disrobed and was crawling on her knees across the bed, already she was astride Freya's legs and level with her knees. She leaned over to take the fondue pot of chocolate; the heat wasn't a problem with her powers.

"Please, do continue." Freya purred, looking up at the smooth pale skin of her partner. She waved a finger and called Elsa forward. Elsa leaned in and supported herself one armed above her lover, with the pot of chocolate in the other.

"I'm trying to think of where to begin. This is quite possibly the first birthday present I have had in a long time that has caused such confusion."

"I would have used gift-wrap and ribbons." Freya sat up a little to nibble Elsa's collarbone.

"Mmm, no need, chocolate time now." She pushed Freya down with her hand still holding the pot of chocolate. When Freya was flat on her back again Elsa licked her lips in anticipation and tipped the molten chocolate from the pot.

A river of chocolate sauce pooled in the centre of Freya's collar-bone, eventually escaping, a river snaked down the valley of her breasts and abs, collecting as a lake in her navel. Elsa stopped pouring a moment. "I think that is enough for now. It smells heavenly. What's in it?"

"Finest Dark chocolate." Freya sighed, Elsa had put the pot back above the burner and was using her free hand to dab chocolate artfully across the toned stomach and two cheeky dabs on now perky nipples.

"Yes?" Elsa put the chocolaty fingertip into her mouth coyly and Freya tried not to disturb the liquid chocolate by groaning to enthusiastically at the flirty action.

"Fresh cream." Freya watched Elsa lower herself closer.

"I can taste that too." Elsa leaned in and swiped her tongue across her bottom lip, once more teasing Freya, watching green eyes watch her every move.

"Several spiiiices!" Freya tried to say when the pink tongue took the chocolate from her nipples, one then the other. The gasp escaped in one shout.

"Delicious." Elsa followed the now spread chocolate, the river had carried on down during Freya's gasp. "Even better..." The chocolate had extra piquancy when she licked it from the cleft that was more her claim than any of the royal territory.

"Elsa..." Freya hissed as a cold tongue worked to gather all the chocolate and more. As she searched for more chocolate she swept her hands across smooth, still slightly chocolaty, skin to a chorus of little gasps and sighs. "Oh gods, Elsa!" she writhed on the bed, legs bucking as Elsa rode it out, receiving her reward with a smile.

"I want you to try the chocolate now." Elsa watched Freya come down and relax, dropping to the bed beside her and licking her lips.

"Will it work?" Freya sighed happily, "I mean, the cold might turn it solid..." She sat up to fetch the pot and Elsa took her place.

"Who knows? It'll be fun finding out." Elsa settled back and watched the black curls shift against Freya's back as her partner moved, then they fell in a curtain, cutting off everything in sight to create a world the only held her face. The kiss was long and deep, tiny pauses for breathe and peppered nibbles to lips.

"Happy birthday." Freya whispered, upending the last of the chocolate onto pale skin.

"Um, it turned solid..."

At Elsa's birthday breakfast Anna was confused to find her sister with chocolate smears at the back of her jaw and a certain air of satisfied tiredness about Freya and Elsa. Not to mention the numerous little bruises all across Elsa's collar-bone that she would surely need to conceal once the palace became busier.

She didn't notice Freya pass a sheet of much folded to paper to Kristoff, nor the triumphant and knowing look they shared.

"Um, Elsa? You've got a little something..." Anna pointed to the back of her jaw line to show Elsa and was rewarded with an interesting crimson blush.

"I can't explain." Freya winked as she took her seat. Having a family was good fun.

* * *

I am sure nibbling solid chocolate moulded to the skin of your partner has to be just as enjoyable as sweeping it molten with your tongue. Maybe more if you prefer to use your teeth...


	3. Chocolate Part II

"Um, it turned solid…" Freya blinked; she returned the now empty pot to the table and looked over at the slightly frosted chocolate shell that now covered Elsa's collar-bone, chest and the near border of her stomach. The dark chocolate made a delightful contrast to her pale skin.

"Sorry, I guess I am too cold." Elsa looked downcast a moment, tracing her gaze over the solid layer to avoid meeting Freya's eyes. For a moment she felt a failure, as she did whenever her powers caused some issue, any issue. She didn't expect emerald eyes to interrupt her regard and a kiss to raise her head.

"Don't be sorry, I think this is better." Freya smiled reassuringly and used a finger to trace the outline of the set chocolate. Elsa shivered pleasurably at the tickling sensation. "Now I get to eat it all off the most delicious serving surface I can ever imagine."

"You are too forgiving." Elsa chastised, she lifted a hand to tap the snowflake scar, feeling the raised shape and different texture she had learned better than her own hands.

"Nonsense, there is nothing to forgive." Freya said, anticipatory excitement was clear in her voice. "Now where do I start?" She leaned in and Elsa felt black hair tickle her skin and breath caress with warmth. "How about here?" Deft fingers traced an edge and Elsa hummed appreciation. "Or here?" Freya leant in and licked the edge of the chocolate deposited on Elsa's collar-bone. Her needy groan was a surprise to both of them.

"Yes, there. There…" Elsa didn't beg, a Queen would never beg, even now hers was a tone of command.

"Someone is frisky." Freya teased, moving to trace the chocolate with her lips.

"Do you know how exceedingly wonderful and exciting it was to eat chocolate from you? I am positively buzzing right now. " Elsa huffed, the teasing was setting her higher and higher and Freya still hadn't even got close to her favourite spots.

"My deep apologies your majesty." Freya looked into Elsa's eyes, the emerald orbs full of mischief, "I shall get right to it." She winked and dropped down choosing a section along the prominent collarbone now coated in sweet confection. She scraped at it with her teeth and pried a chunk off with her tongue.

Elsa felt sparks dash through her when the teeth came into contact with her skin, dragging a little only to be replaced by a warm tongue, the muscle flexing a counterpoint to the slight sensation left in the wake of teeth. Then Freya moved along a spot and bit at the loosened chocolate and soft skin, sucking to take it away. Elsa moaned and felt a twitch bounce from pelvis to the base of her skull. "Don't stop…" She exhaled.

"You like this a lot." Freya commented, swallowing the chocolate and switching sides to give the same treatment. She let her right hand, free from supporting her from lying directly on Elsa; work the soft flesh of Elsa's rear and hips.

"Oh yes-!" Elsa lifted her hands and gave the toned stomach pressing against her a squeeze as another skin grazing nibble tickled her, the feeling mingling with the leftover sensations from the other bites. "I- I just… Haaa, can you do the middle now?"

"As you wish." Freya moved to the indent where the collar-bones met the breast bone, more chocolate had pooled here and solidified, not a simple layer but a moulded treat shaped as the depression on her lover's neck. Freya began to delicately nibble at the limits of the area and push in with her tongue to free the treat from her lover's skin, still kneading and caressing Elsa with her spare hand.

"Oh Freya..." Elsa felt the warm spots on her chest and leg feed the internal heat, Freya's forehead was close so she leant in to kiss it, feeling the curly hair tickle her nose. Finally sucking the chocolate free of the indent on Elsa's neck, Freya kissed the spot and made sure no crumbs remained. "Freya careful... that's going to leave a mark."

"I'm sure you can cover it up." Freya spoke against her, the vocalisation rumbling into Elsa's chest and even this was ratcheting up the heat inside. Elsa was amazed that the chocolate hadn't begun to melt. Freya's lips were chocolate stained now and she looked up to grin at Elsa.

"All this sweetness, I need a little contrast." Freya leant in to lick the chocolate free skin. The exertion had made Elsa 'glow', her tongue gathered up the salty beads from Elsa's shoulder and she moved down to give the modest bust some attention. This was as far as the confection had spread before it cooled solid. Careful nibbles and a probing tongue freed the chocolate from her lover's cool skin.

"Freya, I need you to go lower." Elsa could feel the desire pushing into her voice. In one careful movement Freya pulled the chocolate free with her teeth and gave the lithe legs she knelt between a caress.

"I think I might like to have some more fun first." Freya sat up, looming over Elsa with her hair falling in waves, Elsa's attention was captured though, focused on the woman. "I enjoy your stomach you see, so smooth but still soft." She traced her fingers over Elsa's abdomen.

"T-tease-" Elsa tried to scold but the words trailed into incoherent moans as Freya's left hand was joined by her right. Freya leaned in again and drew close to Elsa's ear.

"Of course." The movement brought her leg to bear against a most needy area Elsa was fast losing the fight to hold back.

The shriek of want she vocalised and the slickness told Freya that the teasing was having the desired effect. "F-f-FREYA!" Elsa half growled.

"Your Majesty?" Freya teased a finger through blonde hair that sent shivers through her lover.

"Tongue, now."

"As you wish." She acquiesced and pulled back before virtually diving in. Her tongue probed to a chorus of sighs and moans, Elsa's hands finding their way into the curly black hair to press her partner in closer or keep her in place longer.

Her shout at the crescendo lasted a long breath as Freya rode it out with darts of her tongue tip and caressing hands over hips and stomach that were arching and bucking. When Elsa settled she dropped her head to the pillow, spent.

"Happy Birthday." Freya laid her head alongside and slid the sheets up to cover them. She smiled to see Elsa breathing slowly, her lids low.

"I am going to be exhausted tomorrow." Her voice was husky from exertion and she felt limp all over, she slowly dragged Freya's arm over her and rolled her head into the crook of her neck.

"Have a lie-in. It is your birthday after all." Freya pulled her a little closer and twined their legs.

"Good idea." Elsa trailed off and her eyes fell shut as Freya's did too.

Elsa was still tired when she rose for breakfast, enough that she only pulled a nightgown and robe on to take breakfast. It was lucky that the national holiday of her birthday meant only the residential staff was around and even then, only those considered family. There could have been a scandal otherwise.

As it was, Anna noted a lot more about her sister than she'd ever really wanted to consider.

All in all, Elsa had been very pleased with her first birthday present that year.

* * *

Man, if only you could get body chocolate to set all over your partner to bite off... Delish.

Yes, part two had to happen.


End file.
